


First "Real" Date

by elfpunk999



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfpunk999/pseuds/elfpunk999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After running into Chris Evans at Comic Con Riley and Chris get to have their first "real" date together</p>
            </blockquote>





	First "Real" Date

Riley fidgeted, looking over herself again in the full length mirror. She ran her hands over the soft blue dress she’d borrowed from Christine. It wasn’t anything fancy; just a simple blue scoop neck dress with cap sleeves and a plunging back that hugged all the right curves ending in a subtle flare just above her knees.

“Are these shoes ok?” she asked again looking over her shoulder at Christine. Her friend laughed shaking her head.

“For the hundredth time in ten minutes, yes. You look amazing. He is going to ravage you like you have never been ravaged before” Riley looked back at her reflection again and let out a deep relaxing sigh. “Well… I don’t actually know about that last part. I mean… it could be exactly like before. I don’t know how many tricks the man has up his spangley sleeves.” Riley turned and narrowed her eyes on Christine sitting on the bed. Christine smiled at her before she turned back to the mirror.  

“You’re right. I’m going to be fine. I look fantastic. I am… fantastic.” Riley said more to herself than Christine.

“Exactly.” Christine replied with a smile. A sharp knock on the door made Riley jump slightly. Christine laughed and got up from her seat on the bed. “Hey Evans.” She said after opening the door.

“Hey Christine.” He replied. His smooth deep voice sending shivers down Riley’s exposed back. She took one last look in the mirror before rounding the corner into the entryway. When his eyes fell on her they went wide and his lip curled up on one side.

“On that note, I’m leaving. Have fun you two.” Christine said slipping into her flip flops and walking past Chris. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Ready to go?” he asked.

“Of course.” Riley replied, flashing him a smile and grabbing her jacket before walking out the door.

Chris reached in and chivalrously shut the door before gesturing her ahead and following her down the hall towards the elevator. “So where are we going?” she asked stopping at the elevator. The doors opened and his hand fell against the small of her back before they stepped in.

“A place that was suggested to me. Just around the corner actually.” He said as a smile flashed across his face. Riley felt her lips curl at the sight of his bashful smile. Standing in the elevator as it descended she felt his eyes flicker over her. She saw him wet his lips nervously before clearing his throat awkwardly.

“Nervous Evans?” she asked not looking at him. He cleared his throat again, shifting on his feet slightly to stand taller.

“Honestly? Yes, a little.” He said with a coy smile. “And you don’t have to call me Evans. There’s only one Chris here tonight.” He continued. Riley’s nose crinkled as she grimaced.

“Sorry. It’s a habit. When Christine and I talk it’s always Evans.” His smile crept up his cheeks.

“You talk about me a lot?” he asked looking at her as the door opened. She flashed him a shy smile. He laughed as they walked across the lobby of the hotel and out into the brisk night air. “I was told it wasn’t that far from here. Want to walk?” he asked.

“Sure.” Riley replied with a quick smile while sliding her arms into her leather jacket. She boldly linked her arm in his as they started walking down the almost barren sidewalk. He clutched his arm closer to his side as a soft chuckle rose from his throat.

Coming up to a large glass door Evans looked over the sign and nodded. “Here it is.” He proclaimed opening the door. The restaurant was all white, with an air of importance that made Riley stiffen as she walked through the door; her heels clicking loudly against the marble flooring. Chris walked past her to the podium and spoke to the man standing there glaring at them. His expression instantly softened and he nodded.

“Right this way.” He said with a forced smile. He led the pair around the back of a large mirrored wall to a secluded two seat table. “Here you are.” He said placing two leather bound menus on the table. With a subtle nod of his head he walked back towards the front of the restaurant. Riley uneasily scanned over the pristine surroundings. The all-white tablecloths and shinning silver utensils. Refocusing her attention on the menu she scanned it thoroughly. Her brow furrowed and her teeth raked over her bottom lip as she fought to find something on the menu that she recognized.

“Scarlet recommended we come here.” Chris said casually. She looked up at him as he forced a smile. “Said it was… nice.”

“Looks nice.” Riley replied curling the corner of her lip before looking back at her menu.

“You look uncomfortable.” He said with concern. She looked up at him quickly shaking her head.

“Just… trying to decipher the menu.” She said forcing her own smile. She looked back at it scanning it again and again.

“You wanna go somewhere else? I know this great bar just around the corner. They have amazing burgers and I think it’s still happy hour.” He said.

“God yes please.” She said smiling widely while setting down the menu. Chris laughed as he got up from his chair. Holding out his hand she accepted it and he led the way back out of the restaurant. Linking her arm back around his as they walked briskly down the sidewalk and rounded the corner she let a genuine smile slide up her face. “Sorry, I’m not into fancy places.” She confessed.

“Me either. I thought it would impress you to be honest. But… I think I like that you weren’t impressed even more.” he laughed. They walked up to a plain wooden door and Chris opened it swiftly. “Shall we try this again?” he asked with a smile and a ridiculous bow. Riley laughed as she walked through the door. The overwhelming smell of stale beer and worn leather assaulted her nose. She instantly felt a calming relief wash over her. Chris’ hand pressed against the small of her back again as his breath warmed her neck. “Better?” he asked.

“Much.” She confessed. He led the way back to a secluded booth where they both slide into one side. Chris instantly stretched out, putting his feet in the seat across from them so his eyes were level with hers when he looked over at her. She smiled, settling into the cool leather seat and slipping out of her jacket. An elderly waitress walked over. Her voice was husky and slow as she introduced herself as Lucy and asked for their order. “Um… 1800 Silver with a twist of lime.” Riley ordered.

“Gentleman Jack, on the rocks.” Chris said with a smile. “And some cheese fries.” He continued.

“You got it doll.” The waitress said before walking away.

“So what do you do Riley?” Chris asked with a smile.

“I work at a used bookstore.” She said proudly.

“Just a day job or do you have… other aspirations?” he asked.

“Well I’m taking college night classes but not for anything special. Mrs. Jenkins, the lady who owns the shop kind of adopted me as a surrogate granddaughter. So she’s making me finish school before she gives me the shop. It’s a nice little place, been working there since I graduated.”

“Very cool.” Chris replied just as Lucy returned with their drinks and cheese fries. “Thanks.” Chris said smiling at the elderly lady. “So books huh? You just a reader or do you fancy writing as well?” he asked picking up a few fries. Riley narrowed her eyes at him before taking a fry.

“You’ve been cheating haven’t you?” she asked. “Christine give you talking points?” she asked. Chris looked briefly shocked then a smile pulled up the corner of his lips.

“I might have cheated a little.” He confessed. “I didn’t learn anything about you last time we…” he tilted his head trying to find the right words. “Went out.” He said smiling awkwardly. “I hate going into things blind. Its fucks with my anxiety.” He continued. Riley smiled and picked up more fries. The waitress returned asking for their food order.

“Oh um…” Riley quickly flipped open the menu, scanning it from top to bottom. “Um… flatbread, the… chicken and avocado.” She said with a smile.

“Alright.” Lucy replied.

“And I’ll take one of your bacon cheeseburgers with everything on it.” Chris said.

“Kay.” The woman said walking away.

“So what else did Christine give you to talk about?” Riley asked turning to lean against the wall beside her so she could face him better. Hiking her knee up onto the seat between them she smiled as his eyes trailed over her exposed thigh.

“Um… let’s see. Books, writing um… penguins.” He absentmindedly picked at the fries. “She said you were a movie nerd more than a comic nerd.” Riley laughed.

“She just gave you everything didn’t she?”

“No. Not everything.” He smiled. “Like… I don’t know what your favorite movie is.” He said with confidence.

“Goonies, definitely the Goonies.” She replied.

“Fucking love the Goonies.” He confessed with a laugh. “Best movie of my childhood, seriously.” Riley laughed.

“It started my yearning to be a pirate.” She confessed.

“A pirate?” Chris laughed. “Very bold career choice. They don’t stress that option enough in school.” He remarked. Riley laughed. Chris’ lips curled more as he picked at the fries.

“So do you live out here? In San Diego?” he asked.

“No, I flew in with Christine for Comicon. I live in Florida.” Riley replied.

“Live there long?”

“Born and raised.” She smiled. “It’s nice. I’ve got the beach less than twenty minutes away; got my mom, my friends, my books.”

“Boston baby.” Chris said placing his hand against his chest. “Still live there actually. When I’m not running the globe.” He said with a half-smile. “Siblings?” he asked.

“Just me.” She smiled.

“One of five.” He said raising his eyebrows. “Christmases are crazy.” He laughed. “Favorite music?” he asked.

“Everything. If it’s got a good beat then I’ll listen to it.” She answered. “Oldies, country, rock… just everything. Not a huge rap fan but some of its ok.”

Lucy returned with their food. Setting the plates down she smiled before walking away. “This looks delicious.” Riley said picking up a piece of her flatbread. Chris smiled as he leaned in closer to her. “Yes?” she asked smiling at him. He leaned even closer before reaching beside her and picking up the ketchup.

“Nothing.” He replied with a smile. She laughed before taking a bite of her meal. Chris fixed up his burger then took a big bite. “Oh yea.” He said with a heavy sigh. Riley laughed as he sank back against the booth. “I have been on this crazy diet for my new movie.” he confessed. “Suppose to shed some weight so no heavy foods, just lean chicken and shit.” He took another big bite. “This… this I have missed.” He said nodding towards his burger. Riley laughed out loud before taking another bite of her food. “You have to try this burger.” He said holding it out to her.

“Oh I don’t want to get in the way of your great love affair.” She said holding up her hands. Chris laughed.

“Seriously, take a bite.” He said waving the burger in her direction.

Riley smiled and took a bite of his offered burger. “That is good.” She said with a smile. Chris smiled nodding his head before taking another big bite. She laughed watching him let out a heavy sigh of satisfaction. “Would you like me to leave you two alone?” she asked. Chris laughed.

“Sorry. To deny a man a good burger should be a crime.” He confessed laughing.

The pair talked as they finish their meals and ordered another couple of rounds of drinks. Riley’s hands finding reasons to run over the leather of Chris’ jacket as he talked about projects he wanted to work on. As patrons started filing out of the bar leaving them one of the last lingering occupants Chris took notice of the emptiness.

“Think they want to close up on us.” He said with a smile. “Guess we should head out.”

“Alright.” Riley replied as he scooted out of the booth. She accepted his extended hand and let him led her out of the bar. Wrapping her arm tightly around his she weaved her fingers with his as her other hand gripped onto his bicep, holding him close as they walked down the sidewalk.

“I had a lot of fun tonight.” She said with a smile as they walked slowly across the hotel lobby.

“Me too.” He replied pressing the button for the elevator. Stepping in she rested her head against his shoulder as the elevator ascended to her floor. A hot flash of warmth rushed down her spine as he placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. As the elevator door opened a smile crept up her cheeks. The walk to her door taking longer as they both mindlessly dragged their feet. Reaching the door Riley opened it and turned to look at Chris.

“Do you wanna come in?” She asked coyly.

“Aren’t you staying with Christine?” he asked with confusion.

“Oh, she and Tom are going to be making up all night in his room. It’s just gonna be me…” she said with a smile. “All alone.” The corner of Chris’ mouth twitched into a smile.

“I don’t know.” He said as his smile grew across his face. “I don’t want to take advantage.”

“Shut up.” Riley laughed grabbing his leather jacket with both hands and pulling him into the room. Chris kicked back his leg, slamming the door shut behind him. His lips were on hers instantly; his hands sliding over the silk of her dress and the leather of her jacket sending hot waves over her skin. Her fingers clutched onto his jacket, pulling him against her with all of her strength before her arms laced up around his neck. Her fingers slid up his neck and into his hair, fisting around it while his hands slipped up under her jacket to press against her skin. She sucked in a deep breath as his warm hands molded to her back, holding her tightly against his muscular chest.

Feeling his tongue slide along her bottom lip she parted her lips, sucking his tongue into her mouth hungrily. He moaned into the kiss, pressing himself against her even more. Riley pushed away from him, eliciting a groan of protest from lips. She pulled off her jacket tossing it to the floor while she backed up towards the bed. Chris followed suit, stripping off his jacket and pulling his shirt over his head before wrapping his arms around her again. He kissed her hard; her hands roaming up his chest and over his broad shoulders while his arms tightened almost painfully around her.

“You’re gorgeous.” He exhaled against her neck before kissing her skin. “I didn’t get to tell you that last time.” His lips continued down her neck and over her smooth shoulder.

“I didn’t get to tell you that you’re my favorite Chris.” She confessed tilting her head to allow him further access to her throat. “You were my first Chris.” She hummed as his teeth nipped her skin. His hands roamed down over the curve of her ass. Then his fingers dug into her thighs and she was hoisted off the ground. She instinctually wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles as she smiled down at him.

“Well I’m glad you didn’t tell me before.” He said raising one knee then the other up onto the bed. “Hemsworth would have made a horrible redhead.” A laugh erupted from her throat as he laid her back in the middle of the bed. Placing his hand beside her head he hovered over her, smiling down at her. “But I’m honored to be your favorite.” He said brushing his fingers down the slope of her neck. His eyes trailed over her face slowly.

Riley felt a flutter of nervousness deep in her stomach. She licked her lips as she stared up into his deep grey blue eyes. He lowered his lips to hers slowly. His fingers tracing over her collarbone then down the swell of her breast. A soft whimper escaped her lips as his hand palmed her breast, kneading it gently through the fabric of her dress. Their tongues mingled in and out of each other’s mouths as his hand skimmed down her side, over her thigh and up beneath the hem of her dress. His strong fingers gripped her hip; pressing tightly into her flesh. Then his hand slipped beneath the waistband of her lacy panties. His fingers gently parting her folds as his thumb rolled over her clit. Riley moaned into his mouth as her back arched slightly off the bed rolling her hips against his gentle touch; craving more.

“All of this for me?” he asked as his fingers slipped over her wetness, his voice a husky whisper in her ear. Riley moaned as he pushed a single digit deep into her aching cunt.

“Yes.” She breathed. Her hands ran over his shoulders then up and down his thick muscular arms before crossing over his lightly furred chest to roll down his abdomen. Feeling the planes of his body she felt a rush of heat shoot down her spine. Her nails dragged down his back as he inserted a second finger, pumping them firmly into her while his thumb rolled over her sensitive clit. His mouth latched onto her exposed collarbone. She felt his teeth and tongue passing over her skin until it was an almost painful ache.

“Are you going to cum that easily?” he asked; his hot breath washing over her neck as he curled his fingers against the hidden spot deep inside of her. Riley squirmed beneath him fighting back the warmth the spread through her limbs. One hand fisted into the sheets beside her while the other’s nails dug firmly into his shoulder as she lost the battle. Her orgasm rippled through her, his name gasped through barred teeth as her muscles tightened around him.

Riley laid motionless beneath him; basking in the afterglow of her orgasm. She was mildly aware of his hands moving over her body, pulling her panties off her legs then pushing her dress up along her skin. She sat up, allowing him to remove it from her completely before falling back down to the bed with a satisfied laugh.

“Now, if I remember correctly there are rules to Riley.” He said. She smiled up at him as he unfastened his pants and pushed them down his legs. Her eyes involuntarily widened as they fell on his thick hard erection. “No ears.” He said. She nodded her head avidly. He rested his hips between her thighs. His hard cock brushed against her warm wet sex as he placed a kiss just beneath her ear. “Lots of hair pulling.” He said running his fingers through her hair. A soft hum rolled over her lips as he pulled it gently. “There was something else…” he said rolling his hips slightly. Riley groaned with anticipation. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed her hands against his chest rolling him onto his back as she straddled him. A loud laugh rushed from him as his hands caught her hips. “That’s right.” He continued. Sitting up he wrapped his arms around her back. “She likes to be in charge.” Riley rolled her hips against him; coating the tip of his cock in her warm wetness as she kissed his strong jawline. Chris’ hands roamed over her bare back while her lips continued down his neck.

“I don’t always have to be in charge.” She confessed. Her teeth nipped the soft junction of his shoulder and neck. Chris let out a soft hiss as his fingers pressed into her back.

“Good.” He growled. His hands slid down to her hips, holding her still as he slammed his hips up against hers; sheathing himself inside of her in one hard thrust. Riley’s head fell backwards as a moan erupted from her lips. Her nails dug into his shoulders as he slowly withdrew. His large hands moved her against him, slamming her hips against his as he set a punishing pace. Her head fell forward to stare into his eyes; the soft grey blue only a slim ring around dark, blown out pupils. His lips parted with a moan and she seized them; her tongue pushing into his mouth to roll over his frantically.

Chris’ arms wrapped around her tightly, then using all of his well-defined muscles he flipped their positions; pinning her to the mattress. His hands slid down her body and pulled her legs up high over his waist. Slipping her leg over his shoulder he rolled his hips deeper into her. Riley relinquished his lips and cried out his name. Her nails raked down his chest to rest on his hips. Feeling another blistering wave of heat wash over her she sank her nails into the base of his spine. Her back arched sharply off the bed as her orgasm overwhelmed her completely.

“Fuck.” Chris growled through barred teeth. His hips pistoned against her as her cunt squeezed around him in waves. “You feel so fucking good.” Pulling from her completely he turned her over to lay on her stomach. Riley fought to regain her breath, but before she could his weight pressed down on her and he slid back into her hot core. Her fingers fisted into the sheets as her ass arched up towards him. Chris used his toes to push up into her with slow deep movements. A groan rolled up his throat as he pushed himself up onto his hands. Pulling his knees up slightly he pushed her legs further apart. Riley rose up onto her knees, keeping her chest against the bed. Chris’ hands roamed over her back and down to her ass. He palmed her cheeks with both hands as he pounded into her. Deep primal noises rushed past his lips as he fought back his climax. Feeling his rising tension Riley pushed up onto her arms and turned to look at him over her shoulder. A mocking grin pulling up the corner of her lips.

“Are you going to cum that easily?” She asked purposely tightening her cunt around him. Chris’ eyes narrowed on her as he suppressed a groan. His fingers bite into her flesh so hard his knuckles turned white.

“Not yet.” He said breathlessly. Chris wrapped his arm around her chest, just below her breasts and pulled her off her hands. Her back slapped against his chest as his other hand snaked down to between her thighs. His fingers found her swollen clit pressing against it firmly. Her head fell back against his shoulder as he began slowly rolling it between his fingers. “Not until I get you to scream…” he said slamming his hips against her. “One. More. Time.” He punctuated each word with a hard thrust of his hips. Kneading her breast with one hand and rolling her clit with the other while his lips latched onto the hollow at the base of her neck he worked over every button Riley had.

Her chest heaved, her eyes rolled back into her head and her thighs tensed as he drove her to the edge of oblivion. Feeling the delicious bite of his teeth into her flesh she finally fell over the edge, screaming his name towards the ceiling. His arms released her and she fell forward onto the bed. His fingers fisted quickly into her hair while the other hand still rolled her clit, prolonging the tingling warmth that washed over her body.

“Fuck!” he growled. His grip on her hair tightened and she felt tears filling her eyes. With a few more hard thrusts she felt his hot seed shoot into her as her name rushed past his lips followed by an onslaught of curses and moans. Chris collapsed beside her on the bed. His chest heaving as sweat glistened on his chest.

Riley turned her head to look at him; a smile pulling up her lips. “That was… amazing.” She said. Chris turned his head and smiled at her.

“Come here.” He said gesturing for her to come closer. Riley moved towards him on the bed, resting her head against his chest as his arms wrapped tightly around her. “We shouldn’t let so much time pass between these little meetings of ours.” He said kissing her forehead. Riley felt her heart skip a beat in her chest. His fingers traced circles on her back as he let out a deep sigh of satisfaction. “I could definitely get used to this every day.” he confessed with an affectionate smile. Riley rested her chin against his chest as she looked up at him.

“Are you asking me to go steady Mr. Evans?” she asked raising her eyebrow at him. A shy, yet somehow confident smile tugged up on his lips.

“I’m telling you that you are the type of woman a man should hold on to when he’s got her.” Riley smiled and laid her head back against his chest. Letting out a deep satisfied sigh she wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him tightly before letting her eyes close.


End file.
